


the adventures of archie and spike

by andsmile



Series: varchie content appreciation 💖 [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Varchie!Centric, compilation for appreciation, or varchie cookie week, varchie content creator appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsmile/pseuds/andsmile
Summary: a collection of drabbles, one shots, etc, to the VCCA or, as we call it, the varchie cookie week. showing some love to varchie content creators!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: varchie content appreciation 💖 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787695
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	the adventures of archie and spike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuesdayschildd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476767) by [Tuesdayschildd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/pseuds/Tuesdayschildd). 



> to wifey, a drabble (of a thousand words LOL) of one of my favorite fanfics, and just to pour out some of the immense love i feel for her 🥰️

**_the adventures of archie and spike_ **

_._

inspired by tuesdayschildd's "[someone like you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476767/chapters/43778860)"

When Archie moved in with Veronica, he had never lived with a cat before. He'd always been the so-called _dog person_ — in fact, his main concern when moving in (his second main concern, but let’s not go there) was how well Spike and Bobby would get along. Would it be a Garfield and Odie situation? Or a Tom and Jerry one? Spike, in that case, would definitely be Jerry — Bobby wasn't smart enough.

But Veronica's cat was very chill. He eyed Bobby and his never ending energy suspiciously, at first, and there was this pillow that he got protective over, for some reason, showing claws and teeth if Bobby got near it, but that was it. They got along just fine and sometimes would even play together, which would inevitably get Veronica saying _aww_ from the kitchen, and Instagramming their endeavors.

"We could get rich if we had an account for them," she said once, before they were even a thing, bringing him a glass of white wine and curling on the couch next to him. " _The Adventures of Bobby and Spike._ "

In moments like those, Archie would get a little lightheaded, confused about his own living situation and his feelings for his roommate. She'd bat her eyelashes and he'd secretly imagine _The Adventures of Archie and Veronica_ , feeling a little guilty for doing so and booking the next date just to get his mind out of the gutter.

It was very surprising when he realized that Veronica’s mind was in the gutter too.

So, living with a cat was okay. However, Archie came to learn, _sleeping_ with the cat's owner was a little trickier.

As soon as _The Adventures of Archie and Veronica_ actually started, Archie was sure that Spike was acting differently around him. For starters, he was always watching him. Watching _them_. _Lurking_. He was always following him around the apartment like a shadow, a graze of fur on his ankles when he's brushing his teeth, a _meow_ asking for food even if Veronica instructed him to never feed the cat out of his feeding hours. Sometimes he would kind of _attack_ Archie in a way that he wasn't sure if it was supposed to be an actual attack or not, but Spike would wait, hidden, until Archie would walk by, and then he’d jump up in front of him out of nowhere with a _hiss_ , which was some very weird behaviour.

Before he and Veronica were dating, this sort of thing never happened. And, obviously, in front of Veronica, it didn't happen either. Dogs weren't like this — dogs were easy creatures to be around. Of course, they demanded a lot of attention and were sometimes exhausting, but at least they were predictable.

Archie tried googling: _is my girlfriend's cat jealous or am i doing something wrong?_ , which led him to a Reddit partition of people with similar issues. _That little fucker gives me hell!_ was the title of one of them. _Felines are territorial,_ they said, but didn't give much solution. He kept reading about felines, some crazy stuff like _lions kill their own cubs if they're feeling a particular way, hum_ , and then ended up on a website that said that _cats are known vessels to people's souls, so our departed loved ones could watch us closely_.

Definitely bullshit, so he closed that website and carried on with his life. Archie was going to trick Spike into liking him again with treats, hiding from Veronica of course, and that was it.

A couple of days since the research, he's in Veronica's bedroom — _their_ bedroom for the past month now — and she's on top of him, kissing him down his neck. Archie really wants to focus and _enjoy_ it, because damn, it’s so enjoyable, but Spike is in the room, and now he can't help but wonder if the ghost of Hiram Lodge is behind this.

"Archie? What's up?" she asks, sitting back on his thighs, hair all tousled. She’s so beautiful and he feels like an idiot. "'Cause what should be is definitely _not_."

"I'm sorry," he sighs, defeated, cheeks getting warm. "I feel like we're being watched." Archie nods his head to where the cat is.

"Spike? He's been watching ever since—"

"I know. But..." Archie takes a deep breath. "Look, you're going to think I'm crazy, but I think Spike started to hate me after we got together.”

_Meow!_

Maybe points were made.

Veronica raises one eyebrow, looking over her shoulder at Spike, and then back at him. “Why?”

“It’s just… His… He’s being weird. It’s like I’m some stranger again, but _worse_.” He’s not going to tell her about the soul vessel, the lion cubs, or the Reddit discussion. He doesn’t want Veronica to think he’s hating on Spike or anything. In fact, he’s just bothered by the sudden change. “I don’t want him to hate me.”

Contrary to expectations, Veronica laughs. “Oh, Archiekins,” she leans down to give him a quick kiss, and then gets up from his lap. “It’s not you, it’s the routine change that bothers him. He’s not used yet to you sleeping in my room so often,” she says, taking the cat in her arms. It’s a nice vision to see her cooing her furry baby. Archie wants things to be okay; he’s supposed to be Spike’s new dad, after all. “It might take him a little longer. He’s just suspicious about the new set up, but I assure you, he loves you. Right Spikey?”

Archie frowns. The cat stares right back at him. It seems like both him and Spike aren’t so sure about her conclusion, but will they really argue with her about it?

_Meow!_

It seems like Spike will.

“Yes, I know, I know, big baby boy. We’re going to work together on this,” Veronica tells Spike, opening the bedroom’s door and putting him on the floor. “Now, go play with Bobby,” she says. “Mami wants to get laid.”

_._


End file.
